buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Samus vs Deathstroke
Samus vs Deathstroke is a battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 5! Metroid vs DC! You know the drill by now... Two bounty hunters, which one walks home with the profits of this bout? Fight Location: Warehouse (Neutral) The mission had been a success. Slade had suceeded in obtaining the Power Suit from another legendary bounty hunter. Though, he knew exactly ''what that meant now; Samus would be coming for him now and he couldn't wait to take her down for good. He then heard the sound of kicking at a metal grate, which indicated his hunch was right. He rushed over with his staff in hand, but as he closed in, the nimble galactic bounty hunter bounced over his head, and used her plasma whip to pull in the crate containing her suit. Deathstroke kicked her in the back, sending her slamming into a forklift. "So, Samus. Let's see how good you really are." '''FIGHT!' (Jango's Escape) Samus got back up, and let out an emission of fire from her boots as she kicked back at Slade, who flipped away from the brunt of the contact. She then coiled her plasma whip around his ankle and yanked him in, kicking his chest and then throwing him into the shelving. Slade landed hard, but used the leverage to snipe back at Samus, who flipped and crawled away from the shots. Deathstroke then loaded two SMGs and decided to pursue her, running her into a corner and looking to annihilate her. Samus flipped off the wall, landing behind Deathstroke and kicking his knee out, forcing him to buckle. He fired more shots, which Samus matched with her Plasma Pistol, stunning Slade before kicking him through the metal of the wall, and into the back street. He wobbled to his feet, before realising Samus was making a break for her Power Suit. He quickly detonated charges around the suit, blasting her into the air. He rushed in, punching and elbowing her in the head with stiff hands. As Samus fell back against the wall, Slade cut across her stomach and then punted her as hard as he could, winding her. Samus wheezed on the floor as Deathstroke loaded his gun. "A pity." he concluded, looking to wipe her out in the next hit. But the galactic bounty hunter used her whip to drag a nearby crate and blast it into the back of Slade's skull. As he doubled over, Samus kicked him in the chest, emitting the flames from her boots again. Deathstroke landed hard, as Samus flipped her gun in the air. "Is that all?" she taunted, daring him to get back up. So he did. And he rushed her with his staff, which she blocked with a kick and then slipped beneath. She tripped him, putting him on his arse before kicking him in the face and shocking him with a focused blast of energy from the Paralyser. Deathstroke struggled against it, but forced a way back to his feet before punting her across the room. She landed in a heap, and Deathstroke looked to get the fatal blow. He ran on in, pulling his staff back but as he came down, Samus used her whip to snatch the weapon and run beneath him, yanking his body into the steel frame of a shelving unit. Deathstroke lay incapacitated, as the shelves then collapsed on him - contents and all. Slade's bloodied chunks spilled from the bottom of the cargo stash, as Samus took back her suit. Mission acomplished. KO! Conclusion The winner of this match: Samus Aran! Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed Battles Category:Battles between 2 different companies Category:Battles between 2 different series Category:DC vs Nintendo Category:Metroid vs DC Category:Video Games vs Comic Books Category:Hero vs Villain Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist Category:Gun vs Sword Category:Gun fight Category:Whip vs Sword Category:Whip vs Gun Category:Whip vs Staff Category:Sword vs Staff Category:Gun vs Staff Category:Human vs Human themed battles